


Black Stripes

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien Trafficking, M/M, Rook suffering from visions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Omnitrix around his wrist Ben's mission in life is to solely help in creating a better universe, however on a mission with his Grandfather Max he never expected to see just how ugly the universe could really be. With a submissive feline type alien bound to his side in servitude Ben's finding out once again just how ugly the universe is, and just how small he is compared to those who wish to tear him and everyone he loves down.</p><p>First time writing for the Ben10 fandom, try not to rip me apart too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highest Bidder

The air inside the cabin of the Plumber regulated space craft was chilly from the icy bursts of air that came from the cooling fans; a gentle hum of electricity filling the endless silence that took its hold over the cabin. Sitting closest to the bay window the wielder of the Omnitrix watched on in silence as the solar system he had come used to traveling in was slowly slippied away, new and unfamiliar stars and galaxies shining around them. Jiggling his legs to keep them from falling asleep he looked up finally from the window, his lips in a tight line, how long had it been since the last time he was on a mission with just him and his Grandfather Max?

“Ben, I want you to know there is no shame if you find you can’t handle todays mission,” The aged Tennyson began, placing the ships systems on auto pilot in order for him to turn to speak to his grandson, his large hands resting on his knees. “I wouldn’t have asked you to come along if I thought you wouldn’t be able to handle it. I know you’re upset by what’s going on, but that’s why we are going, to put an end to all this.”

“And what if we can’t, Grandpa?” Green eyes rolled up to look into dark grays, knuckles turning white from the stress of squeezing the arm rests. “What if we go there and it was all a set up? What if they have already moved them? How is it that the alien races are supposed to be so much more advance than us but they’re the ones doing the most trafficking?!” 

“I know you’re upset…” Running a large hand through his graying hair Max sighed, his age finally having caught up with him. “Ben, I’ve been doing this job since before you were born, I understand how you feel, I felt this way during my first trafficking operation, but that’s why we need to go. If we can break up this one, that means there are less aliens missing, they can finally be released to go back to their home worlds. I need to know Ben; can you do this?

Thin lips formed a hard line, the jiggling of Ben’s leg once more being heard…

“Yeah, I can do this.”

 

The stench of body odor and trash was thick in the hot, rancid air of the loading docks, aliens of various planets and solar systems stood in crowded lines to wait for their chance of entering the bidding arena; the sight alone brought bile to Ben’s mouth at seeing the sheer number of just how many stood there, most with the intent of purchasing the ‘exotic’ aliens that waited within their confines, to be viewed and judged by smarmy hands like mere cattle. With his cloak wrapped around himself protectively he glanced up to his grandfather, barely recognizing him under the mask that was pressed to his face, giving him an altered appearance. 

“You’ll be okay, just remember the plan.” Max whispered, glancing down to his grandson, resisting the urge to ruffle his shaggy brown hair. “I’ll head in the north entrance, bid on as many as you can, don’t let up, got it?”

“I got it.” Smiling weakly one last time Ben took a step back, watching the crowds of aliens thin before stepping into one of the lines, his heart hammering in his chest once his turn to enter the arena became closer.

“Next!” A voice called out, long skeleton like fingers beckoning Ben forward whilst several eyes within the broken skull glanced down at him, the alien standing a good foot over Ben. “Pleasure, or sport?”

“I- I’m sorry, what?” The wielder of the Omnitrix flinched under the gaze, boney fingers holding up two cards, one red whilst the other was black, the eyes rolling as if he should have known what they meant.

“You planning on fucking or killing your new pet?” A voice much like sand paper sliding against stone explained from behind him, an alien with a cracked face smiled. “Please hurry up, I have business to attend to.”

“I- pleasure?” Ben felt bile once more rise in his throat once he was handed the black piece of plastic, following with the crowd of others who boasted and snickered amongst themselves, heading straight for the arena. He could already hear a few snarls coming from just out of his line of sight, the mixture of different dialects filling the air along with a few voices louder than the rest in a multitude of languages giving out bidding prices, the prices slowly raising by the minute, a few that Ben had no idea just what they were for, but whatever alien it was, they must have been rare. After having flashed his black card to the alien keeping watch over the door Ben slipped inside, finally able to take a look about, his eyes widening in horror and disgust at the cage like cells that lined the walls, aliens of various species up for display, some tidy and neat- clearly the rarest of their breed whilst others looked to have been thrown in their cages just moments before their bidding started. Ben wasted no time however in raising his card when the biddings were started once again, with each bid he made he kept looking at the various aliens he was ‘buying’ only wishing he could do more, there were just too many of them. 

“I can’t believe it-”

“How did they ever manage to get one?”

“Must have put up a fight- wonder what he’s like during mating season.”

Ben felt his skin crawl at the way the aliens around him spoke- didn’t they know they were speaking about a living creature, with thoughts and feelings just like them?! Following the crowd though he couldn’t help but become curious, thinking back to all the aliens his watch possessed he could not think of one that was considered ‘rare’ or even half as wanted as the creature that the others were still commenting about, the inquires becoming sickly lewd, questions Ben himself tried not to think about the possible answers to. Walking further Ben tried not to look at the aliens in their cages, knowing that he simply couldn’t bid on them all, however, he would bid on the alien that was being spoke of, and he would win. For the things he heard promised he would not allow to anyone. 

“Such a beauty isn’t he? I just want to rip him apart and mate him.” An alien with dark red skin and four arms sneered, looking in at the occupant at the final cage; the Tetramand’s gold hued eyes widening at the sight in the cage, his lips twitching up in a smile. “He’s even more impressive in person, gotta say, he’ll be worth the price once I’m done with him.”

Finally moving in close enough to look inside the cage Ben found himself squinting to adjust to the lack of lights inside, the cell was kept dark with only a bit of light shining down in the center where an alien that Ben had yet to see before knelt; the alien was covered in what Ben assumed was fur, dark blue with charcoal stripes that marked his face and paw like hands, his tail striped much like a racoons- Ben found himself staring in awe at the thinness of the other’s waist despite having a bit of muscle on his white furred chest, thickish thighs giving him even more appeal. Despite the silent alien’s head hanging forward Ben could see his cat like ears, even his crimson and gold hued eyes were slitted; the alien was forced to kneel Ben saw, by thick ropes that were tied tightly to keep him in position, his hands bound in front of himself, hiding what little modesty he had, Ben wondered silently what his name was, wondering if perhaps he even had a name.

“What is he?” He finally asked the Tetramand, turning away with reddened cheeks when he saw the alien look up slightly. 

“Him? He’s a Revonnahgander, a real beautiful sight isn’t he?” The Tetramand licked his lips, his forked tongue being shown, “one of the most isolated species in the known galaxy, they’re real vicious if you trespass onto their planet, like a pack of wild felines. They must have had a real struggle just to get one.”

“And how do they obtain one?” Ben’s eyes widened at the look he received, “you know, because of how rare they are- did they go to the planet to get him?”

“No way runt, they probably caught him some where off planet or in a trade with his own people, no way in hell they could have gotten him if he was on Revonnah.” The Tetramand’s two sets of eyes narrowed in delight when the bidding started for the alien in the cell, bids being thrown up quickly in feeble attempts to claim him. “One million Galaxy Credits!”

Seeing the look of arousal on the aliens’ face Ben shouted out his bid, doubling what the other offered, scowling back at the glare he received. 

“You really want to push it, runt?” The alien snarled, shouting out his bid of ‘ten million Galaxy Credits!’

“Call me a rich brat just looking for a Birthday present.” Ben’s words were smug, unaware that the Revonnahgander had heard him, “One trillion Galaxy Credits!”

Eyes widened in shock, every alien both in cage and bidding stopping to stare at the figure that had called out the bid, Ben’s eyes widening at his own words from under his cloak. The Revonnahgander glancing up to gaze at the bidder in both fear and disgust.

“Well, you going to beat that?” He offered, arms crossing once he caught his composure.

“Going once!” The electronic voice of the hovering robot boomed, “going twice!”

Ben felt his heart stop when the Tetramand opened his mouth.

“Sold!”


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes landed on the cloaked bidder from all about the bidding arena, the dull roar of voices picking back up once more when the light in the cage flickered off, leaving the ensnared alien shrouded in darkness, only his golden hued eyes partially visible- glowing through the darkness, staring intently at the one that had purchased them before finally vanishing- having been closed. Resting his hand on the thick bars that kept the other trapped the wielder of the Omnitrix peered inside to once more catch a glimpse of the other, however even he could not make out any more details.

“Must think you’re something real special, don’t you?” The Tetramand growled, a meaty fist raising Ben easily off the ground, two formed in a threatening gesture. “You just cost me my main reason for coming here! If it wasn’t for his record, I’d smash your head into a bloody pulp.” 

Being dropped to his feet Ben’s knee’s buckled, nearly falling forward, emerald hued eyes narrowed in annoyance, “and just what does that mean?”

“It means you aren’t the first runt to buy him,” the Tetramands’ four eyes narrowed, his lips quirking up in a vicious smirk, leaning forward he jabbed a thick finger hard against Ben’s chest, “I guarantee when you’re done with him, I’ll be the last.”

Ben felt his blood run cold at the finality of the other’s words- with his back to the cage like cell he could hear what sounded to be a scuffle, claws slashing against stone whilst the sound of strong electrical zaps were heard- loud snarls and hisses quickly turning to mewls of pain before dreaded silence. He didn’t have the heart to turn around to see, knowing he wouldn’t be able to make anything out regardless, however with a bit of his anger he struck the hand from his chest, narrowing his own eyes up at the alien that stood before him.

“We’ll see about that; he’s mine after all- I- I bought him!” He snapped, his chest puffing out in display of dominance despite the startling size difference, “and I’m not letting him go.”

The Tetramand had opened his mouth once more to threaten, his fours hands curled in fists, yet before he could deliver any onslaught he was swiftly pushed away by a much bulkier figure, shrouded in a dark brown cloak much liked the one the wielder wore; for a moment six gray eyes peered into the Tetramand’s four, sizing him up. 

“I do believe unless you want to be next on the bidding list that you walk away. Now.” The alien snarled, it’s mouthful of razor sharp teeth slick with greenish slime that hinted at it being acid. Gray eyes held the heated gaze of the gold, willing the other down until the Tetramand finally took a step back, sneering in disgust. “I am quite sorry I wasn’t able to get over here sooner, there was a bit of a problem over in the other bidding hall, are you all right Ben?”

Green eyes blinked slowly in confusion before Ben stood back to watch the ‘alien’ remove his own face, the faux skin becoming gray and expressionless once it lost its power source, the face of Max Tennyson smiling under the cloak.   
“Grandpa- that was amazing!” He gasped, holding the rubber mask in his hands, noting just how different it looked when it wasn’t on the wearers face. “How did you modify it?”

“Had a bit of help in the other hall- another plumber is here bidding, glad he’s here, he’s helping us out.” Slipping the mask back onto his face the rubber slowly adhered to the skin before the eyes flickered to life and the mouth moved in unison with Max’s. “Realized my appearance wasn’t tough enough, had to upgrade it.”

“There’s another plumber?” Ben whispered, eyes remaining wide, “who? Are they going to meet up with us-”

“I’m sorry Ben, but it’s too dangerous for the three of us to be seen together.” Noting his grandson’s demeanor, he finally asked, “Ben, what’s on your mind? You must have out bided that Tetramand on something extremely unique to make him that mad.”

“I- it was a Revonnahgander- the things the others were saying about him- how can they be so- so disgusting?!” 

A gentle hand rested on Ben’s shoulder, fingers squeezing softly. 

“You did the right thing by bidding on him, but Ben there’s something we’ll need to talk about.” The faux eyes rolled up at the sound of the next rare bidding, the lips tugging into a sharp frown, “I have to go make a few more bids, keep up the good work Ben, I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you…” Ben murmured, wishing that Grandpa Max would stay- even if he did appear to be a vicious alien at the moment; turning to take one last look at the darkened and emptied cell he took a deep breath, he would have to bid more and then he could go home and wash himself of the filth of the day. 

Stepping away from the cage like cell Ben headed once more back into the thicket of bidding aliens, raising his card whilst he shouted out his bids…

 

“What I wouldn’t give for a cheeseburger right about now.” 

“I know you’re hungry Ben, but we’ll be home soon.” Grandpa Max consoled, his eyes remaining on the vastness of space, only ever so often shifting in his seat to look at his grandson, noticing the way he jiggled his legs in intervals and played with the Omnitrix dial. “Ben, we do need to talk about what happened today-”

“We went to a slave auction, bought and freed a lot of aliens,” Ben remarked, cutting the other off, “Grandpa, I don’t want to talk about it. Can’t we just let it go and say a job well done? It’s over and done with, right? Can we just move on and talk about what’s for dinner?”

“Ben!” Grandpa Max chastised, his thick arms crossing over his broadened chest, eyes narrowing to show that he was not going to let his grandson interrupt him for a second time. “If you’ll let me finish you would know that’s it’s not over; and don’t you dare interrupt me again,” he added, having saw the way Ben’s mouth dropped open. “It’s true most if not all the others are being sent to their home planets- a few even into protective custody, however a Revonnahgander that is taken off world cannot return, not without being put to death.”

“Okay, so what?” Ben asked, his stomach dropping at the thought of the alien he had bided on being killed for something that was outside his control. “We bring him to a safe planet? A safe house?”

“For any other species I would say yes, however, it is a delicate situation that needs to be handled with care; he’s a Revonnahgander, him being off planet alone makes him more a rare oddity, a target more than anything else. The threat of him being reclaimed is too great to risk.” Getting up from his seat the metal creaked, the hum of the engine going into auto-pilot being heard; taking a few steps closer to his grandson Grandpa Max rested a large, work calloused hand on his dark green clad shoulder, eyes softening in what would have appeared to be pity to anyone else, “you know what’s going to happen, don’t you?”

Emerald hued eyes widened in despair, panic clear on Ben’s face, pressing away from his grandfather’s hand into the glass of the window he shook his head quickly. “N-No way! I- he can’t stay with us- I bought him! What if he gets the wrong idea…” Ben’s hands shot to the sides of his head, fingers gripping onto his brown shaggy locks, nearly ripping a handful out whilst his eyes shut tightly, “No, no, no! I can’t do that- not to him! Please Grandpa Max, let him stay with anyone else, just not us!”

“Ben…” A hand ran through his graying hair in exasperation, his words soft, tinged with regret; “Ben, if I could I would, believe me I would, however, being the wielder of the Omnitrix you are the safest line of defense in protecting him, he’s safer with us than anyone else in the Plumbers rank. Believe me, I know this is a tough decision, one that I wouldn’t make lightly.”

Shivering Ben’s hands dropped to his lap, his head shaking once he gathered his wits about him, turning his head to finally look at the older Tennyson, his breathe shaky. “He saw me bid on him- could…could I see him? I need to explain to him that this is all a misunderstanding!”

“You may, however you’re not going to make much progress; unlike the other’s we received, they had to drug him to transport him onto our ship.” Grandpa Max’s head shook, his face clearly displaying the disgust he felt. “The so called ‘handlers’ administered a drug that’s been outlawed in over four different star systems; It’s going to be a while before he’s up and responsive, but if you want to see him, I’ll allow it.”

Getting up from his seat Ben was quick to follow the older Tennyson from the bridge, passing by smaller rooms on the ship that housed the other inhabitants they had rescued, each passing face showing more relief than the next at having finally been freed; however, Ben wished he could share in their joy, finding his stomach churning in anxiety and dread once they came to the last door by the cargo hold. The door opened with a metallic click, the lights dimmed just enough to keep most of the room in the dark, the air condition turned up in order to keep the furred alien under the blankets cool whilst he slept off the injections. Brushing past Grandpa Max Ben finally took a good look at the other, noting just how peaceful the alien slept, thankful at the very least that he was no longer trapped in his prison. 

“Hey.” He started of quietly, approaching the stilled form, brushing his fingertips against the bluish fur on a clawed hand that rested on top of the alien’s chest over the blankets, gasping at just how soft the fur was. “My name’s Ben…I know you can’t hear me, but I’m sorry. I wish I could say you’re going home…but I’ll do my best to make Earth your home, it’s my responsibility of the wielder of the Omnitrix… I promise to try and make you feel safe- if you hate me, I’ll understand. Please…forgive me…”

For a moment, just a moment Ben thought he saw movement’s under the black rimmed eyelids, his heart stopping when the alien mewled in his sleep, shivers racking his form; pulling the blankets up around him to his neck Ben swore silently, had he done that?

Did his touch harm the other?

Swallowing his words back down he left silently, hugging Grandpa Max in exhaustion; the cheeseburger would have to wait, all he wanted now was a hot shower and a thousand-year nap.


	3. Chapter 3

The hours Ben waited for the other to awaken slowly expanded from hours to days- each passing moment he thought of the former slave he felt his heart clench and his stomach churn in a mixture of disgust and despair- to think that he had already been through so much, and that all that would now welcome him once he awoke was the fact that he was once more in a ‘cage’ like situation. 

The bag of take out laid untouched on the counter of Grandpa Max’s work shop, the food having gone cold hours ago, most likely forgotten to Ben where he sat on the make shift cot, a comic book resting in his lap, the pages left unread. Leaning his head back Ben thumped it several times off of the wall, groaning in frustration, only stopping at the look of partial irritation from the aged Tennyson. 

“Are you sure he’ll be waking up today?” Ben asked, closing the comic book once more, head thumping back. “What if he doesn’t want to see me- I wouldn’t want to see me if I were him, I’m the one who bought him- remember?”

Heaving a sight the aged Tennyson stood up from the stool he had been using, his back popping audibly as he made his way over to his grandson, taking a seat next to him on the cot. “He may wake up today, but there’s no guarantee. That’s why you should be there. Renovvaghander’s have impeccable memories, Ben, he’s going to remember you; in fact, it may make the transition easier if he sees you- it will reassure him that what he remembers happening is the truth.”

“So I should be there to remind him he’s been bought by a teenager- that he’s been bought!” Ben wrapped his arms about himself before once more tugging on his bangs nervously. “This is so messed up…”

The gentle hand on his shoulder squeezed softly, the older Tennyson’s breath coming out in a cut short sigh. “This is definitely not the way I wanted this to go, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to play the hand we have been dealt, to try and find the good in this terrible situation.”

“Like what?” Ben asked in exasperation, eyes wide, practically pleading for the answer.

“He may not know it but he’s free now.” Grandpa Max started, adding a gentle “and he has you,” at the end.

 

Having left Grandpa Max’s that Saturday afternoon disappointed Ben pushed the thoughts of the blue furred alien from his mind- with school and soccer to occupy himself he felt nearly ‘normal’ again until the calm around him was shattered by the beeping of his omnitrix, an urgent message from the plumbers calling him to the base. Dropping a half assed excuse to the tutor he sat with in the library he found himself booking through the halls, nervous over the message he had received. 

Finally, the Rennovaghander was beginning to stir from his comatose sleep, and Ben needed to be there!

Quickly turning the dial on his omnitrix he felt his body beginning to fall apart before reforming as Big Chill, wings carrying him quickly towards the Plumbers base located on the outskirts of town; even with his increased speed and agility Ben prayed to any god in the universe that he would get there in time before the Rennovaghander could fully awaken.

 

“I’m here- I’m here!” Ben panted once he touched down in front of the infirmary’s door, his body once more taking on his human form, sweat beading on his brow. “Wh-where is he? Is he okay? Is he-?”

His rambling of questions was cut short by the appearance of his Grandfather, his fingers tapping along his thigh as he waited for the older Tennyson to speak, fearing he was too late.

“It’s a good thing you’re here, he’s been stirring for the past few hours, and after a quick scan it’s clear that his brain activity is picking up, it will only be a matter of time before he’s awake and functioning. And when he is I’m sure he’ll have a lot of questions and fears that will need answering and consoling.”

Ben nodded, feeling his stomach churn, almost wishing he had skipped on the chili for lunch; steeling up his nerves Ben waited until his grandfather had stepped through the double bay doors before following in after, the stench of anti-bacterial sprays and hospital caused his nose to scrunch up. Moving past the older Tennyson Ben inched closer to the bed in the far corner; it was clear from the gentle hums and beeps of foreign medical equipment that the Rennovaghander was breathing at a normal pace, his heart beat a little low, but Ben assumed it was from lack of mobility and being unconscious- a large holo screen flickered above his head board, notes in an alien script unreadable to the teen as he tried to translate. Stepping even closer to the bed without realizing Ben found himself at the bedside, his hands on the stark white linens just near the rennovaghanders exposed arm. It was in that moment when he decided to move away that he found himself glancing down into golden hued eyes that held a flicker of fear that became quickly replaced with pure terror and anger.

Quick reflex was all that saved Ben from receiving a claw to the face, the Rennovaghander having swiped a sharp claw towards him before leaping from the bed; much akin to an injured animal untrusting of humans the alien moved back, keeping his eyes trained on Ben before noticing the older Tennyson approaching. With tail in between his legs to cover his naked groin the rennovaghander hissed, backing himself up against a wall, the cool metal surprising him, earning yet another hiss of alarm.

“Hey- woah there, I’m not here to hurt you!” Ben was quick to approach despite the protest of his grandfather. “I know you think I’m like the other buyers- but I’m not, I bought you so that I could free you- to give you your freedom. You understand me, don’t you?”

The Rennovaghander spat at Ben’s feet, canines barred once more whilst his fur fluffed up, it was in this action that Ben felt his heart drop; how many other buyers had said this before? 

How many had lied and broken this alien?

He found he didn’t want to know. 

Frowning Ben took a few steps back, chewing on his bottom lip in thought before finally speaking; “hey, at least tell me your name, won’t you? I’ll tell you mine! I’m Ben, Ben Tennyson!”

There was a slight spark of curiosity in the aliens’ eyes, however was soon replaced by suspicion, his ears twitching before he moved into a much more comfortable sitting position, his back flat against the wall whilst his claws remained out.

“Rook… my name was Rook Blonko.” He murmured softly.

Ben’s eyes lit up after hearing the words, the rennovaghanders voice was soft, however had a natural gentle tone and one that brought a pleasant chill down his spine- he found that despite only hearing him talk once that he liked the other’s voice, he only prayed the other would speak again.

“Was? What’s your name now?” Ben asked, sitting down on the floor a few feet away from the other, trying his best to relax despite the fear of the other coming over and gauging out his throat. He hoped however from the way the renovvaghanders eyes widened briefly in disbelief that perhaps he might have gotten just a tiny bit through to him.

Looking at the older Tennyson with scrutiny the alien remained quiet, nails scratching at the ground in confusion before speaking to the other. “Whatever you deem fit; I have come to be accustomed to whatever name my new master wishes. Whether it be cock slut, whore, trash, or even simply pretty kitty. The name you give me will of course be the name I use whilst under your ownership.” His eyes narrowed in silent rage, waiting for the new title to be given to him, however when one didn’t come he looked over in surprise at the brunet that sat on the floor.

It took a moment for Ben to stop staring angrily at the floor in front of him, his hands clenched into tight fists- had he been anywhere else he would have transformed and beaten a wall or two- yet he couldn’t show that side of him in front of the other, he wasn’t going to allow anything to sabotage the only chance of a potential friendship he could have with him.

“Rook Blonko then- your name is Rook Blonko.” Ben finally spoke looking over at the other, his emerald hued eyes practically glowing with conviction. “I don’t care what all your other masters said or called you- I’m not your master! I bought you so that you could be free…” his tone became soft. “Seeing you in that hell hole- I couldn’t just leave you there, so I bid on you- it was the only way I could save you, you got to believe me.”

Ben’s shoulders shook, the pain in his stomach and chest growing from the tension he felt from the other, from the pain he felt thinking of what he had seen that day- all he wanted was to wipe the memory from his mind, however he couldn’t. Looking over at Rook he felt his breath hitch, the once confused eyes held only disgust, the cat like aliens’ fur fluffing up in anger as he once more bared his teeth.

“Listen, you may speak such pretty lies, but I will not be tricked. Not again, not ever.” He snarled, once more in his tensed crouch, clearly waiting for a blow to be received. “Punish me for speaking out of line, but I promise you, like all the others, I will not willingly be your play toy!”

“I’m not lying!” Ben’s eyes widened, shaking his head in frustration, getting to his feet once more, “I’m Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix- helping others is what I do- I wanted to help you, as both a person and as a plumber in training!”

Rooks eyes widened a fraction of an inch, his fur falling back down at the mention of ‘Plumber’. Small fangs worried at his upper lip before he looked over to the aged Tennyson, asking with just a bit of restrained hope, “you are among the Plumber’s ranks?”

“Yes, Rook. I am Maxwell Tennyson, one of the first Plumbers from Earth, and this is my grandson, it was I who brought him on the mission to the alien trafficking site. I was the one who urged him to bet on you; in hopes of your freedom. I know; however, you are aware just as I do that your home world won’t take you back, not without killing you. Which is why I’m imploring you, let Ben protect you.”

“P-protect me?” The words felt foreign in Rooks mouth, as if his tongue did not fully know how to form the word, however just as he spoke it his chest clenched up just as it had done all those years ago when he was first bought, the urge to trust being quelled. The memories of the abuse he endured, the poor kitten he once was- No, he couldn’t think of that! Shivering he felt his eyes water, however was quick to blink the moisture away, looking to the younger Tennyson as if weighing out the chances of escaping alive. With a hesitant look at the emerald eyed before him he nodded, slowly and, however still a nod none the less. “Very well, I will allow you to ‘protect’ me as you say- but do not believe this means I trust you- silver tongued snakes speak sweetly before striking.”

“I’m not asking you to trust me, that’s going to take time dude, but hey, it’s a start!” Ben smiled softly, chuckling at the confused look Rook offered at the human slang. Hearing Rooks stomach growl from across the room Ben’s eyes lit up with an idea. “Hey are you hungry? It’s nearly dinner time here on Earth.”

Debating on whether to answer Rooks stomach once more roared loudly, forcing a flush to darken Rooks cheeks.

“Yes…I suppose I am.”


	4. Chapter 4

The walk from the medical bay to the kitchens felt longer to Ben than ever before; with each step he took he listened for the near silent footsteps behind him; glancing over his shoulder rarely to prove to himself that the other was still following. It took a bit of time to coax the feline alien into dressing into a blue and black proto suit, taking even longer to promise the other that he would enjoy the delicacies of Earth. Ben could only imagine just how strange everything must be for the other, not just the human species but the smells and sights; he could see it in the Rennovaghanders’ eyes when he caught sight of the outside world through the windows- it was just an hour away from sun set and already the sky was changing colors, the clouds a grayish white off on the horizon, street lamps and store signs beginning to flicker to life to prepare for the soon coming darkness. 

Entering the kitchens Ben released a held breath he wasn’t aware that he was holding- thankful that his Grandfather had called ahead of time to ask the other plumbers to refrain from being in the kitchens or the duration of Bens and Rooks stay. Not fully knowing his way around Ben headed to one of the larger refrigerators, pulling the door open with a grin on his lips at seeing the pre-made meals all aligned neatly on the glass shelves; calling Rook over he stepped back, allowing enough space for the Rennovaghander to look inside without feeling too trapped. 

“What catches your eye? I may not be able to cook but I’m pretty boss at using a microwave!” Bens grin soon dimmed, turning into a frown at the puzzled, almost fearful look on Rooks face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Nothing looks good to you? Cause I can try another fridge if you want.”

“I am… unused to being fed.” Rook finally admitted, his words possessing a bit of a nervous edge, his eyes glancing from the floor to the various marked containers; stepping back he looked about the large kitchen, taking inventory of all the stoves and ovens, most looking alien to him. “It was always one of my duties to cook for my Master- I would eat later when I was allowed to. Surely you could allow me to cook for you, it is my duty after all.”

Bens arms crossed, his head shaking no. 

“Come on Rook, we’re equals now, I’m not going to make you cook for me, that’s not fair!”

Rooks posture took on a rigidness that made even Ben concern that the other would break like glass; Rooks tail wrapping around his waist tightly whilst his hands curled into fists- however Ben felt no threat by them only fear for the other. Thinking over Bens’ words- the gears almost visible in his head Rook finally spoke, his voice a bit louder than what he meant it to be.

“Why will you not just act like a Master?!” Rook copied Bens earlier head shake, his eyes wide with panic and stress. “Please, just let me cook for you- I know you will just punish me later, but why will you not just let me do this- do you think the beating later will be better if you let me think I can trust you?!”

Ben stepped back quickly, watching the alien before him drop to his knees, his hands striking the tiled floor hard enough to break one, his head bent down. 

“Rook… Come on, you remember what my grandfather said…” Ben approached him, moving to kneel before the other, uncaring if he were to suffer harm at the hands of the other; reaching out slowly and confidently he tilted Rooks head up to make eye contact, fingers brushing against the aliens furred chin. “He told you that plumbers will not harm you- and I’m a plumber, I told you once, and I’ll say it a thousand times. I. Will. Not. Harm. You.”

Ben listened to a strained, rusty purr that Rook emitted when his fingers continued to scratch, a small smile slipping back onto the humans face. “Come on Rook, let’s get up, we’ll go over some earth food and see what you like, okay? Can we try that?”

Glancing from the floor to Bens face Rook nodded, getting up slowly, his eyes down casted with shame. “I- I apologize Benjamin, I acted inappropriately, it was not my intention to fall back into that state of mind. Please, I ask for forgiveness.”

“You don’t need it Rook, there’s nothing too forgive.” Ben smiled, trying to take it slow with Rook being the state he was in, pulling out a few different containers from the refrigerator as well as a carton of cream. Heading for the counter with the microwave on it Ben set them down, beginning to open each one, explaining to Rook what they held inside. “Okay, so this is what we earthlings call ham; it’s a bit salty and sometimes it can be made to taste sweet. Here, try some.”

Holding out the small chunk of ham Ben watched with bright eyes as the Rennovaghander took it, the alien giving it a cautious sniff before taking a bite. The reaction was almost instant, Rooks eyes widening as he took another bite from the morsel, licking his clawed fingers when he was done, cheeks dark with embarrassment when he caught sight of Ben’s grin.

“Dude, we did it! You totally like Ham!” Ben set a few pieces of ham onto a plate he brought down from a cabinet, soon handing Rook a piece of broccoli to which he found the other equally enjoyed. Trying to be a bit more adventurous Ben poured Rook a glass of cream, waiting eagerly to see what the feline alien would think, and much to Bens amusement he found Rook happily lapping at the cream in the cup much like an earth cat would, his tail finally loosening, even twitching softly in content.

“Benjamin, what do you call this delicious drink?” Rook asked, a bit of cream on the corner of his lips.

“It’s called cream, some people use it in desserts and coffee, but our cats on earth like to drink it.” Ben tried hard not to stare at the other, his cheeks heating up at the sight of the cream on Rooks lips, the urge to stand on his tip toes to kiss it away shocking himself. He shook his head softly, shooing away the odd thought, wondering just where the hell it came from. “So, I take it you like it?”

“Very much so.” Rook nodded, finishing the cup before eying the cartoon hungrily, being rewarded with a piece of ham whilst Ben popped the plate into the microwave, choosing a cold roast beef sandwich for himself. “Rook, dude, never be afraid to ask for more food or drink, okay? Here on Earth, we have plenty, and honestly, you could use a few more pounds.”

Rooks eyes quickly darted down, his arms and legs moving as he turned to inspect himself, lips curving downwards into a frown. “Does this weight make me unattractive? All my previous Master’s forbade me from gaining weight- they always advised I should eat as little as possible- a fat whore is not a good whore they said.”

The sound of glass shattering was heard at the word Rook used to describe himself; bloody shard falling to the floor whilst Bens hand bled, a few smaller slivers embedded into his palm, the hand itself shaking, more so with rage than pain.

“Benjamin your hand-”

“You are not a whore!”

“Please, let me help you, you are bleeding-”

“No!”

Head shaking Ben began the painful task of taking the slivers out, his eyes still narrowed in rage, his stance now rigid. However, he was soon startled as his hand was taken by the other, Rooks claw like nails carefully picking out the rest of the slivers before he brought it to his face, giving it a closer inspection, and much to Bens surprise the rennovaghander began to lap at the blood. Opposed to what his cat like appearance would suggest, Rook did not possess a scratchy tongue save for the very tip, and even then, he was gentle in licking at the cuts, quelling the blood flow before breathing on the reddened skin. Ripping a small piece off from the tight suit he wore Rook was quick to wrap up the hand, his ears twitching in confusion at the way Ben watched him.

“Did I do something wrong, Benjamin?”

“Ben, just call me Ben- and dude, no one does that here on Earth…but,” he hesitated, flexing his fingers in wonderment. “You got the blood to stop and made the pain go away- Rook you’re amazing!”

Rooks cheeks darkened just a fraction as he looked away, however his chest puffed up a bit in pride, his tail swishing just a bit.

“Come on Rook, you’re having another cup of cream and a big slice of ham!”

Rook did not hesitate, accepting the refilled cup thankfully, allowing his tail to sway, the fur brushing against Bens leg without fear while he moved closer, sitting on the floor away from the glass with Ben as they both began to eat in newly comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Having leapt over the hurdle of eating Ben had hoped things would begin to run just a bit more smoothly- and he found for the most part, that it was finally beginning to happen. Though it was true he was able to coerce the feline alien to take a bath- Ben having to hide his rosy cheeks as he helped in washing the feline- drying took a lot longer than Ben anticipated, finding himself sitting on a bath room stool with a blow dryer in one hand and a comb in the other rather than transforming into Heat Wave. Despite the challenges- the flinches and the eversion of eyes, Ben still found that he liked spending time with the other, enjoying hearing about Rook’s home planet and listening to all the alien dialects that the other had learnt in his travels. 

Just when Ben thought things were starting to become better, he found that once more, Rook was beginning to become uneasy, and Ben found, that much to his way of comforting him, that even he was not able to keep Rook fully comfortable…

It had been a few nights since Ben started sleeping over in the plumber’s headquarters; most nights Rook would sleep on the floor despite Ben’s protesting’s that the bed was for him, and that he had brought a sleeping bag for himself. However, it rested on deaf ears, Rook making sure that Ben was tucked securely in the bed whilst Rook moved to the floor, curling up in a ball in Ben’s small sleeping bag, just barely large enough to cover himself. 

This night was no different, however, despite Rooks replies of ‘no thank you’ and ‘but you are the one who needs the comfort’, Ben had gotten Rook to finally lay down on the mattress, deciding it was time to start a bit more on de-sentizing him to touch. Sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a long black shirt and shorts, Ben casted the feline a smile, reaching out slowly, almost painfully slow in order to stroke his fingers down one of Rooks ears, knowing just how sensitive the other was. 

“Are you okay?” Ben asked softly, fingers stroking and caressing the cattish appendage, noting the way Rooks eyes closed, his head nodding ever so slightly for Ben to continue. Stroking the ear lazily Ben began to talk of his day at school- telling Rook all about his soccer game in Gym and his failed test in math, even speaking about how he wished he could bring the other with him, only to receive a soft questioning noise. “Are you sure you are okay with this, Rook?”

“Ye-yes, I am, you have simply caught me off guard.” Rook murmured, a rusty purr still escaping him as he inched ever so closer, moving his neck back in order for Ben to stroke his fingers lower. “I must admit, you are the first master to ever touch me so softly.”

“I’m not your master.” Ben murmured sadly, however continued the petting, moving closer to the other as he shifted to sit cross legged, moving his other hand so that he could pet both of Rooks ears, the purring becoming louder with unrestrained pleasure. “You know Rook, I’m going to talk to my Grandpa about getting you out of here.”

Ben instantly regretted his words, Rooks eyes snapping open, the iris’s wide in fear, the feline moving back, his fur fluffing up in defense.

“Rook-?”

“What have I done in order to make you want to get rid of me? Perhaps I have failed in listening to your requests?” His eyes became down casted, silent fear running behind them as he bit his lip, willing himself not to speak, flinching when he felt Ben’s hands by his ears. “Please Benjamin- I do not wish to leave you, I will be a good pet- I will be good.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat Ben moved closer, kneeling before the other as his hands stroked Rooks ears, trying to get him to open his eyes. “Rook- Rook listen to me! I didn’t mean it in that way- I meant I want to talk to my Grandpa about getting you out of here and somewhere more comfortable! You can’t be comfortable always fearing someone is going to walk in here, or feeling like others are watching you- I’ve been observant too Rook, I see the way you flinch and how you shiver- I don’t want you to always be afraid, so please, I want you to relax.”

Listening to Ben’s words Rook forced himself to let his fur lay flat, his eyes meeting Ben’s as he tilted his head, a hand reaching out to touch Ben’s ear- still being a bit naïve he was unaware that to Ben it was just a simple touch. Watching the rise and fall of Ben’s chest Rook began to mimic, his breaths becoming more ever as he allowed his mind to clear, fingers cautiously through the tips of Ben’s hair, a rusty purr sounding when Ben moved his neck for Rook to trail his fingers down.

“Whenever I make a promise to someone, I keep it.” Ben murmured, his fingers softly caressing Rooks jaw, a smile tugging on his lips. “I promise Rook, no matter what, I’m always going to be with you- I’m going to make sure you are comfortable, after all, that’s what friends do you know.”

“Friends.” 

Rooks eyes softened once he murmured the word, his eyes looking lost in thought, fingers stroking down the nape of Ben’s neck, his tail swishing before he too began to smile back, ears perking up just a fraction.

“You are the first Master- I, you are the first friend I have ever had.” He murmured the words, having stopped himself to correct his words, eyes once more meeting the humans, his cheeks darkening at seeing the emerald eyed boy watching him so intently, as if pondering whether or not Rook had meant his words. “Though, I fear I do not know how to be a friend, what if I am unskilled at it?”

“Being a friend isn’t anything you can follow a list of rules for or something you can be ‘good’ at; it’s just about trying to care for someone, you know?” Despite himself Ben felt his cheeks heat up, his fingers moving down, stroking the fine fur that peaked out from Rook’s proto armor before he pulled back, laughing a tad nervously. “I- you know it’s getting pretty late, why don’t you sleep on the bed tonight?”

Rooks ears flattened at Ben’s withdrawing, his tail falling limp before he looked over at the bed then to the sleeping bag. “The bed is much too big for me, please, you deserve the space and comfort.”

Grinning suddenly Ben shook his head, a laugh escaping him.

“Rook, I’m not that big, I don’t need all this space to myself!” He laughed again, his voice dropping once he began to speak again. “Why don’t we just share the bed? Nothing more, I’ll sleep on one side and you can sleep on the other. We can even put a pillow between us if you want.”

Weighing the offer Rook soon shook his head, his teeth worrying on his lips, speaking only when he felt his panic simmer down. 

“No, that would not be necessary- we could try sharing this bed, I must confess, the thought of sharing a bed with any is very unpleasant, but you? You I shall trust.”

Nodding Ben slipped off the bed and began to undress, thankful that Grandpa Max had reminded him to bring some pajama’s as he began to slip into a dark blue pair, his eyes wandering for a moment to glance at Rook, watching the alien slip out of the form fitting proto armor, his tall, slim form covered in fur, just as Ben remembered. It was wrong to look for so long, but Ben found it hard to look away, watching the way Rooks body shifted to slip into a pair of white sweat pants, his tail swishing to work its way through the crudely cut hole in the back, Rooks chest exposed as the alien all too soon slipped into the bed. Ben knew an attractive form when he saw one- unlike earthling males, Rook was still curved with a touch of feminine, however still appearing gracely lethal, Ben pondered just how well Rook could fight- with long legs he must have been a good runner. 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of fighting with Rook, or even more, the thought of wrestling and being pinned by the ever slowly becoming playful feline, Ben slipped under the covers, having miscalculated just how big the bed was, finding his back pressed against Rooks side when he rolled over. With darkened cheeks, he offered a shaky good night, a silent sigh of relief escaping when the lights turned off and he heard and felt rook becoming comfortable.

 

Once early morning began to break Ben awoke slowly from his sleep, stiffening for a moment as he felt his back pressed up against some warm and furry, an arm draped over his side, and a warm breath tickling the back of his neck. 

Had Rook been spooning him all night?!

Despite the jolt of panic that washed through him- more so for Rooks well-being than his own comfort, which, if he were to be honest, he found the embrace to be something that brought him comfort, to be held so close and tenderly, he silently wished he could do this with Rook more often, the fur from the other keeping him toastily warm. 

It wasn’t too long before Rook began to stir, a caught gasp in his throat being heard, and before he could pull back Ben moved to keep his arm there.

“It’s okay Rook, breath, you must have moved over in your sleep, it’s okay.” Rolling over slowly Ben found himself face to face with the feline, a smile tugging on his lips as he saw Rooks eyes go crossed in trying to see him so closely, pulling back just an inch Ben chuckled, reaching out to carefully stroke Rooks furred exposed ear. “Hey, I’m not mad, in fact, this is kind of nice. You’re like a big warm blanket.”

Relaxing under the touch Rook purred weakly, still a bit confused, however lulled by Ben’s gentle touch, finding that he too enjoyed the shared warmth the other provided despite Ben lacking fur. Opening his mouth to speak Rook was silenced by a loud noise, the sound painfully high pitch and ending in a wail, red flashes of light soon to follow; startled Rook to Ben only to find the teen jumping from the bed, a nearby communicator vibrating angrily for Ben to answer.

“Grandpa Max what’s going on?”

The static from the communicator concerned Ben, being at headquarters the signal should have been clear, listening closer he heard his Grandfather urging Ben to come down town, to change into any alien with both speed and strength.

“Rook- I can’t ask you to go with me- huh?!” Turning Ben gasped at the sight of Rook out of bed and in his proto armor, the feline aliens’ teeth gritted and his nails out.

“Do not worry Benjamin, whatever is going on, I will help you, after all, it is what friends do, is it not?”

Ben nodded eagerly, turning the dial of his watch before slamming down…


	6. Chapter 6

The flash of green light was quick, only lingering a mere moment as the Omnitrix’s wielder’s DNA was morphed and changed, Ben’s human body gone, however an alien Rook had yet to have interact with before stood in his place. The alien stood a bit taller than Ben had, his body thinner and limbs longer, his chest made up of white scales with the Omnitrix face plate embedded in his chest as well as limbs covered in black and aquamarine colored scales. On Ben’s head rested a black armor like helmet, his eyes mere emerald slits as well as his face morphed, flattish with similar blue scales and black marks, upon his feet Rook saw what appeared to be wheels of sort, a curiosity he made sure to ask about later.

“Are you serio- woah! I can actually use this guy, aw hell yeah!” The alien cheered, his long tail swishing before he looked to Rook, mouth opened in a sharp toothed smile. “Sorry I didn’t tell you too much about the Omnitrix earlier, but if you think this is cool, I got a ton more to show you!”

“You did mention about the transformations, but to see it close up like this- it really is incredible. I have to admit, I have only seen this species of alien a select handful of times.” Rook admitted, waiting for Ben to announce the plan.

Running quickly about the room to stretch his legs Ben once more appeared before the feline, his black scaled lips tugging up into a smile before he charged at the other, scooping him up onto one of his shoulders as if the other was a mere sack of flour before beginning to run; his body and Rook’s nothing more than mere blurs through the plumber’s halls as he headed out.

“Sorry ‘bout that Rook, but this is the fastest way, I won’t drop you!” He laughed, showing off with a spin before once more heading towards down town, seeing the smoke beginning to arise. “I call this alien XLR8, pretty cool huh?”

Clinging to the other for dear life Rook shut his eyes to stop the blurs that threatened to make him sick, nails digging into Ben’s back, holding on tightly. The voice Ben spoke in was fast, almost too fast for him to have made out, however he caught the name and nodded, only to once more find himself back on solid ground, Ben have skid to a stop at the sight of rubble and smoke that littered the ground and darkened the air; glancing about quickly, almost nervously he caught sight of a fellow teen that appeared to have been the cause of such destruction.

Fistrick.

Hefting up a rather large piece broken building the orange spiked hair teen tossed it hard over his shoulder, wiping a bit of debris from his white and black painted face, crimson eyes finally catching the sight of Ben and Rook, a smile tugging on his painted white lips.

“Well, well, Ben turd finally showed up, and who’s your friend, bro? Some new plumber boy ready to get stomped?” He laughed, cracking bandage covered knuckles. “I’ve stomped plenty of Plumbers today, what’s two more?”

Hissing Been surged forward, tail lashing as he stopped just in front of Fistrick, his flattish face a mere inch from the other as he snarled.

“Only one getting stomped is you.” With a swipe of his tail Ben moved past the other, momentarily knocking the other off kilter, heading back in for a punch, only to find that Fistrick was ready, landing a blow to Ben’s armored head before leaping back to put space between them. Calling loudly for Ben to try landing another strike on him, Fistrick pulled out a rather short piece of metal from his brown pants; flicking a finger over the flattish end, a long electric simulated blade appeared. 

A hiss from behind caught Fistrick’s attention, mid turn he found a pair of claws slashing out at him, the blade knocked from his hand; turning the rest of the way to fight the unexpected fighter Fistrick found it to be the Rennovaghander he had labeled as harmless. Fistrick’s crimson eyes narrowed as he sent a painful swipe of his leg at Rook, kicking the feline alien away before turning back, finding his weapon kicked off by Ben who quickly made his anger known, punching hard and snarling, dashing away before continuing his on sault, unaware that Rook was getting back up.

With several blows exchanged Fistrick stumbled back, his fists once more raised however was stopped, this time restrained by Rooks arms wrapping around him, Rooks claws digging into Fistricks struggling wrists. Snarling Rook jabbed him several times with his knee to the back of the legs, forcing him to submit just as Ben’s omnitrix timed out, the daze teen stumbling mid run before recovering. Jogging over quickly to where Rook was, Bens eyes widened at the sight of the feline alien subduing Fistrick.

“Woah,” heading over Ben stooped slightly to look Fistrick in the eyes, flicking the teens nose hard with a smirk of his own. “Oh look at that, you got stomped. Mind telling me what you’re doing up here, bro?”

“Oh no bro, I’m so scared.” Fistrick spat, struggling in Rooks hold. “You’re lucky your kitty bro is here to help you, wasn’t for him your brain would have been mush from my new electro swipe.” 

Moving to pick up the handle Ben swiped his finger over the flattish edge, watching whilst electric currents shot out to create the blade of the weapon, swinging it cautiously Ben whistled in appreciation before finding a small built in pressure spot to push, the blade vanishing. 

“That’s a real cool toy you go there- now where did you get it?” Ben demanded, moving back in repulsion when the other spat on his face, his own falling into a glare. “Okay, Bro, now you’re starting to piss me off, don’t make me go all four arms on you!”

“It’s okay Ben, we can take it from here!”

Turning around Ben scowled before smiling brightly, running over to his approaching grandfather, noting that the older Tennyson’s outfit was singed and his face a bit dirty with debris and sweat. Behind him approached two other plumbers, leading forcefully two other aliens that were surely working with Fistrick, their wrists cuffed behind their back whilst they were forced to walk forward by zaps of electricity to keep them in line.

“Grandpa what’s going on?” Ben asked, a sigh of relief escaping him once he saw Rook had let go of the other, a plumber already taking over in cuffing Fistrick, Rook approaching, the aliens fur a bit ruffled and dirty, but otherwise unharmed. “Grandpa, Rook was amazing! We totally need him to join the plumbers!”

“Easy Ben,” the older Tennyson warned, ruffling Ben’s hair, turning to talk to both of them, “seems Fistrick and his gang were testing out weapons for a potential buyer, seems that they’re making a business for themselves in the illegal arms trade- but that’s not what worries me most.”

Tilting his head in confusion Ben finally asked, “and what’s that?” 

“A mercenary called Khyber is heading to earth, and he may be the one rumored to be working with Vilgax.” 

Swallowing his words Ben’s face paled, his hand instinctively moving to touch the face plate of his Omnitrix before looking up again at his grandfather, eyes wide in unspoken fear. Sensing something amiss Rook moved closer, resting a cautious hand on Ben’s shoulder, causing the other to step closer against him; tail brushing against Ben’s leg Rook offered comfort in the form of his fingers brushing against the nape of Ben’s neck, his own gold and red eyes looking to the older Tennyson’s. 

“I am not truly unfamiliar with Lord Vilgax, in my travels and during my different servitudes I have heard many a tale of him. If he is to come to Earth, is he a threat to Ben?” Rook asked, his answer received in a soft nod by Ben, forcing Rooks fur to fluff up in anger. “Then I ask that I can continue in my training of defense and fighting, surely I can be of some use. AS Ben has spoken, Earth is now my home, and I sadly have heard many a tale of Vilgax destroying planets for the mere fun of it.”

Whining softly at the mention of the name Ben was thankful that Fistrick and the others were out of ear shot, his hands shaking as he stood before his grandfather, teeth chewing and worrying on his bottom lip. 

“It will be okay Ben, we’ll think of something.” The older Tennyson sighed, turning to Rook, nodding firmly. “We’ll use all the help we can get, I’ll have you begin training with Ben, with the circumstance I’ll have you be Ben’s partner. We can’t risk losing you back to the trafficking ring, nor can we risk Ben being blindsided.” 

Rook growled softly, his body pressed against Ben’s, his eyes narrowed. At the mere thought of something happening to Ben, Rook growled again only to be soothed into a purr by the petting of his tail, Ben’s emerald eyes locking with his.

“It will be okay Rook, I- we’ll be okay.” He softly promised, looking in time to see his grandfather’s knowing smile. “I’ve been meaning to ask, Grandpa, but I think it’s important that Rook has his own place to live, and since Mom and Dad don’t have enough room, I was thinking maybe he and I could-”

“You want a private place for the two of you?” Grandpa Max cut in, laughing softly at Ben’s expression, “I can find room in the budget, but you have to understand it’s up to your parents, and I’ll be stopping by often to check on the two of you.”

Eyes brightening Ben smiled, his color returning. 

“You mean it?!”

“Only if your parents are in agreement- and don’t think you’ll be getting out of schooling.” Grandpa Max sighed, however, even he couldn’t deny the look of happiness on his grandson’s face, noting just how much happier Ben looked. Perhaps Rook really was a good change of pace for him. “You know Ben,   
it may be best that I take over your education, I feel I could teach you a bit more in depth than a high school. You do miss out on a lot when you leave class during emergencies, and I am bit more flexible than a scheduled teacher.” 

Nodding eagerly Ben turned around, his arms wrapping around Rook in an unexpected hug, much to Ben’s happiness he found that the other did not flinch, though his tail did swat at Ben’s leg, returning the hug slowly.

“You hear that Rook, this is so awesome!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself too much Ben, I still need to talk to your parents.” Grandpa Max warned, arms crossing over his broad chest, a hint of a smile on his lips. “Though, it may benefit our case if you bring Rook to your home tonight for dinner, after all, they should meet him if they’re going to let the two of you lodge together.”

Rooks body went tense at the thought, however he was instantly soothed by Ben’s hand against his tail, fingers stroking the fur.

“Don’t worry Rook, they’ll absolutely love you!” 

Rooks ears twitched, his eyes blinking in thought before he nodded, looking from Ben to the older Tennyson, the reassuring nod from the elder giving him just a flicker of hope. The thought of having a space for himself was very welcoming, as well as being able to share it with Ben, a thought that made him want to purr; unaware that such a master- friend, could make him feel such content.

“I would be most honored to be able to dine with your parents, I am hopeful that I can make our case be most favorable.”

Rolling his eyes Ben nodded, tugging on Rooks hand in his excitement, “well first things first, let’s wash up and find you something to wear besides that plumbers get up!”

In an afterthought he added, “I hope mom’s gonna make chili!”

Grimacing at the aspect of such spicy food- having already tried the dish from Ben, Rook could only chime in that he was hopeful for meat balls and bread- a sandwich Ben had made for him just a few days prior that he found to be his favorite, having not even noticed the sauce that dripped down his chin at the time. 

“Are you going to be there, Grandpa?” Stopping mid step Ben looked to the other Tennyson, spotting his grandfather’s nod. “Awesome! Can you check to see if Gwen can come?”

Without waiting for a response Ben happily tugged on Rooks hand for the other to follow, the wielder of the Omnitrix uncaring about the odd looks and stares that he and Rook received, Ben having already been used to such fame- or infamousy as some would say.

Moving closer to Ben, Rook glanced quickly at the gawking humans, his tails wrapping around himself for comfort, his hand giving Ben’s a gentle squeeze.

“Just ignore them, they’re just curious is all, just focus on me, got it?” Ben softly reassured, twisting the dial of the Omnitrix before pressing down, his body once more morphing into XLR8. Picking up Rook as he had done before, Ben was already running off, this time adding a few spins and jumps, a rare enjoyment he found, unable to normally play when he had a mission to head to. Jumping particularly high Ben could feel Rooks claws dig into his back, despite a bit of pain he found the nails to feel a bit pleasurable on his scaled back, a soft darkening of color on his cheeks once he landed, letting the other go. Stretching his legs in the safety of the make shift room in the headquarters Ben arched and stretched, the Omnitrix having not timed out. Biting his scaled lips Ben turned to the Rennovaghander, clearing his throat to catch his attention.

“Would you mind- uh- well, could you maybe scratch my back?” Seeing Rooks confusion Ben spoke again, “it’s just that- scales are itchy, would you mind? You got those sharp claws and all.”

Sitting on the bed Rook nodded, scooting back so that Ben could sit before him, the other having to maneuver his tail once he sat down, already groaning once Rooks nails began to scratch and knead, a few black and aquamarine scales flaking off. Groaning softly in pleasure and relief Ben’s tail twitched, back arching as the nails moved down lower, scratching at the small of his back before moving back up his spine and to the base of his neck before the green flash of light washed over the other, Ben having once more return to human, the scales still littering the bed.

“Did it feel nice?” Rook wondered aloud, his nails softly stroking the back of Ben’s neck, already seeing the way Ben blushed and nodded.

“Y-yeah, it felt nice…” Looking at the sheets Ben laughed, “looks like we need to do some laundry and some bathing, come on, I’ll show you how to work a washer.” 

Tilting his head in confusion Rook glanced at the other, helping him in gathering the bed linens along with Ben’s dirtied clothes and proto armors. 

“Do humans not just wash their clothes by hand?”

“No way, that would take too much time, we have machines to do that for us.” Ben laughed, leading Rook from the room down the long, quiet hall ways, leaving a trail of scales. Finally stopping at a door, Ben waited for it to slide open before showing Rook the silver steeled washer, explaining to how to   
work it, demonstrating once he had shook the scales off, stuffing the clothes down before helping Rook in measuring soap and learning the buttons. With laundry started Ben once more led Rook to the showers, this time choosing a bath instead, already stripping down without shame whilst the tub filled with soapy foam and hot water. Settling into the steaming bath Ben motioned for Rook to join him, the feline alien swatting at a bubble playfully before joining, sitting across from Ben, a sigh of pleasure escaping Rook, the hot water relaxing his tensed muscles slowly.

“You’re doing a lot better, I’m really proud of you.” Ben grinned, his legs shyly brushing against Rooks under the water, having to drape them over Rooks in order to share the bath with him.

“I have shared baths with Masters before- most ending up…” His eyes darted before looking to Ben’s emerald’s, “unpleasant. However, this is nice- I very much enjoy spending time with you. You are unlike any master I have had before.”

“I’m not your master.” Ben reminded, splashing Rook with a bit of water, uncaring that some splashed over the rim once the two of them lightly splashed and flicked water at each other, Rooks playful side finally becoming known, the Rennovaghander using the tip of his tail to flick a bit of water. “Though, I am glad I was able to save you, I know it’s hard to believe, but I want Earth to be your home, I want you to stay.”

“Earth is my home.” Rook nodded softly, reaching a hand out to stroke the Omnitrix and then Ben’s fingers. “And I will do all I can to protect you, and this planet.” 

“We’ll do it together.”


	7. Chapter 7

A bead of sweat dripped from Rooks temple, his tail swished nervously before it wrapped around his waist, much like a child with their safety blanket. It wasn’t that Rook felt threatened by the two humans before him, a tall slender woman with blonde hair and blue eyes as well as a man with just a hint of baby fat and dark chestnut colored hair, it was the mere fact that they were Ben’s parents, the ones who could make the decision to banish Rook from their son’s life…

He tried not to think about that. 

The house Rook entered was small, much small than the plumber’s headquarters, the walls painted a soft blue with pictures that hung the wall of the family and various relatives, the floor hard wood and stained artistically- the house smelled of roasted chicken and something Rook couldn’t quite describe or recognize. It smelt homely delicious, and the tension slowly left his shoulders.

“It’s nice to meet you Rook, Ben’s been telling us a lot about you.” Ben’s mother spoke, leading the small group from the front hall towards the back, having only to stop to remind Ben to take off his shoes, Rook doing the same. “Ben tells us he met you at an alien auction?”

Rooks mouth automatically opened, his eyes wide with fear, only to find that Ben was quick to speak up for him, a fact Rook was forever grateful.

“Yeah Mom, you know, one of those cattle auctions- can we eat now? I’m sure Rook doesn’t want to talk about all that boring stuff.” Ben’s hand found Rooks, giving it a gentle squeeze, a look on his face suggesting that a lie was better than the truth. 

Nodding back Rook continued to follow, listening to the idle of talk from Ben’s parents and his grandfather, eyes widening at the sight of a cozy dining room, an oak table covered by a white cloth was ladened with various dishes, some Rook recognized, other’s he did not. Sitting down at the table next to Ben Rook’s stomach growled loudly, his white furred cheeks flushing blue with embarrassment, a loud laugh from Ben causing it to spread.

“Aw Mom, you shouldn’t have gone through all the trouble, a simple batch of chili would have been fine.” Ben practically whined, a smile on his lips showing that he was teasing, his mother simply rolling her eyes, two cans of Cola being passed to Ben.

“It is Rooks first time being officially out of the base, he needs a nice meal, not that spicy stuff you obsess over.” Ben’s father teased, cracking open his own can to take a sip, a wink being seen. 

Dinner was quietly and neatly plated and served, Ben’s mother humming as she did so, piling Ben’s and Rooks plates high with chicken and mashed potatoes, introducing Rook to gravy before giving him a large spoonful at seeing the way he nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s best not to delay it anymore,” she finally spoke, setting her napkin down in her lap, blue eyes on Rook and Ben. “Your grandfather already filled me in on everything, Ben, are you sure this is what you want?”

“Am I sure? Mom, Rook is practically my best friend, and one of the smartest people I know- he deserves a space where he feels comfortable! Grandpa already said he would be tutoring me- and it’s not like I can’t come to visit.” Ben spoke in between bites of mashed potatoes, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand much to his mother’s frowning. “Mom, I love you and Dad, you know that, but I think I should be worrying about Rook right now, he has nowhere to go besides the base and that’s not fair to him!”

Stopping mid bite Bens’ father swallowed before wiping his lips with his napkin, a hand resting on his wife’s shoulder before he looked to Ben. 

“You sure feel strongly about this, don’t you?”

Ben nodded.

“Then I suppose we can work this out.” Ben’s father shot his wife another look, silently pleading with her to be lenient. “Though, there will be rules in place, just because you’ll be out of the house doesn’t change the fact that you’re barely sixteen. You’ll do everything your grandfather says, and I expect you to have a curfew as well as phone, which, you will use to call us at least every other day.”

“And don’t forget eating regularly, no snacking all day.” Ben’s mother spoke up, her eyes on Ben’s, “we’ll work out a credit card for you, but if you over spend or use it foolishly you will be paying for it, and the interest.” Looking to Rook she frowned, more so in parental instinct than dislike.

“How old are you?”

Blinking Rook was quick to do silent conversion, eyes narrowed in thought before responding, “eighteen, Ma’am.”

“What are you planning for the future? Are you going to become a Plumber?”

Swallowing nervously Rook nodded, looking to Ben for support, his shoulders drooping at seeing the way all eyes were on him. 

“I plan on becoming a plumber, yes, however my true passion is linguistic studies and agricultural advancements.” Rook’s hand fell under the table, finding and curling around Ben’s for support, his eyes on Ben’s Mothers before the woman finally nodded, a smile on her lips.

“Good. You better treat my son right.”

“I plan on it.” Rook spoke without fully understanding the meaning of her words. 

 

With dinner completed and dessert served, Ben eagerly showed Rook around his house and room, a plate of chocolate cake in hand, frosting on his cheeks. Bringing Rook to his painted green bedroom he showed the other all his vintage Sumo posters and comics, as well as figurines and game cartridges for other such fighting games. Disposing his paper plate in the wire trash basket he plopped onto his bed, patting the spot next to him, laying back to look up at the glow in the dark stars.

“I’m sorry I lied to Mom about how we met.” 

Laying back to look as well Rook purred softly, silently pleased with how well dinner went over, licking his fingers clean of the chocolate that still lingered there. Looking over to Ben he blushed under the teens saddened gaze, Ben’s fingers reaching out to brush a tuft of black fur on Rooks fur whilst Rook used his thumb to wipe the chocolate from Ben’s cheeks. Licking it slowly off from the thumb, Rooks head cocked at Ben’s reddened cheeks and glossy eyes.

“Are you unwell? You are cheeks appear to be quite hot.” Rook commented, blinking when Ben shook his head, the teens fingers running through Rooks fur. “Ben?”

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it, okay Rook?” Moving closer he wrapped his arms around the feline alien, giving him a tight hug, his voice muffled, “I’m sorry I had to lie about how we met- but I couldn’t tell them, I don’t want them to see just how bad you were hurt- I’m… I’m so sorry Rook…”

Hearing the soft whimper of a sob Rooks arms wrapped back around him, he was no fool to Ben’s emotions, knowing just how apathetic Ben was, knowing that Ben cried the tears that he himself knew others couldn’t- wouldn’t shed. Holding him close, feeling tears soak through Rooks blue collar shirt, Rook allowed Ben his time to cry, seeing him not as the hero everyone praised and kept in high standards, but rather as a sixteen-year-old who had a large heart and wished only that the universe wasn’t so cruel.

“If it were not for my hardship, I would have never met someone as gentle and caring as you. Good cannot exist without the bad, one must walk through darkness before they can find the light.” Rook spoke softly, fingers running through Ben’s hair, tail draping over him, “you are a good person Benjamin Tennyson, you are a light amongst this dark galaxy of ours, please, do not ever doubt that you are cared for and loved.”

In a softer voice Rook added,

“I care for you.” 

 

Rook spoke to none about the display of emotion from Ben that night, having simply held the other till the tears were shed and wiped away, Ben apologizing repeatedly until Rook silenced him with a gentle nuzzle to his forehead, wiping Ben’s cheeks from the tear streaks before it was time to start packing Ben’s belongings. With the time in between Rook and Ben spent more time alone, packing and unpacking once they were led to a small apartment, a simple block away from Ben’s Grandfather as well as being walking distance- or flying distance depending on the alien- to the plumber’s headquarters. 

Despite being small the apartment was painted a cheery off white, large windows in the small shared living space as well as a tub newly installed, wide and long enough for two to share. The apartment possessed two bedrooms, yet only one was used, Ben insisting Rook and him share in order to further their connection, Rook knowing that Ben was doing it only to keep Rooks nightmares away, and Ben knowing Rook agreed in order to keep Ben safe from the dreams of Vilgax. 

The room was cramped due to the two beds in the shared space, however Ben didn’t care, curling up under his covers, eyes just barely over the covers in order to keep an eye on Rook. It was an uneasy feeling that washed over Ben that night, he saw clearly that Rook was beginning to open up, and that their friendship as stronger with each passing day, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread, something was coming, and he feared he knew exactly what it was. 

Slipping out from bed Ben walked silently over, a routine they have done several times before, Rook moving the covers back for Ben to slip in, arms entangling to keep one another calm. It was on this night however that Ben found himself clinging tighter to the feline, his face pressed against Rooks chest, fingers stroking through Rooks fur; Ben feared he would soon lose the other, and with that thought in mind his arms wrapped around tighter, Rooks beating heart lulling him into a sleep like state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I just wanted to say I simply love all the kind comments I have received as well as the questions, please be aware that this is an Alternative Universe, and some things have been changed with characters. One question was about ages, and another about Rooks tail, please be patient as I will explain it in due time, however this chapter does answer the question about ages. I will be doing my best in updating more often, however with growing mental health issues it may be a touch slow.   
> I also hope you all will be on the look out for my new BenRook story which I am hoping to publish soon, please note that it is set in a different universe and will in no way interact with this story, thank you for your fellow support.  
> Sincerely,  
> Vanilla


	8. Chapter 8

To say that life had once more fallen into a routine if normalcy would not be farfetched; a sort of rhythm came about once Ben had grown used to living outside of his parent’s home, a strange thought that would occur to him late at night as he laid in bed and even after classes as he made the trek back. However, it was exciting and new all at the same time, something to look forward to each afternoon he returned, dropping his school bag by the door before looking for the Rennovaghander, usually finding the feline-esque alien working on a hollo pad or watching the television with confusion as he tried to learn more about Earth. 

This day however was different, having missed his afternoon classes in order to stop a rampaging alien from destroying the main street, Ben found himself aching and exhausted, head to toe covered in dirt and debris, and still a bit of slime from the alien he had fought against. He did not care that everything hurt, or even that his favorite jacket was ruined, no, what caused him the most terror and pain was that this alien attack was yet another step in proving that Vilgax was coming, and that this time he would not stop until he had the Omnitrix, even if it meant tearing Ben’s arm from his socket. 

“Grandpa Max, can we just have a debriefing at the apartment instead of headquarters?” Ben’s voice was soft, his shoes scuffing the ground as he walked, hands shaking. Looking up sadly he bit the flesh of his bottom lip before speaking, “I’m tired…”

The aged Tennyson glanced from the plumbers following, to his grandson, noticing the signs of an upcoming melt down; with a wave of his large hand he dismissed the rest of their team, allowing his grandson a moment before nodding, his large hand resting on Ben’s shoulder.

“Yeah, let’s get you back. Take a shower, I’ll grab something for us to eat. Let Rook know I’m coming, alright?” 

“Yeah Grandpa, I’ll do that.” Ben murmured, his hands resting in his burnt and ripped jacket, whilst his head lulled forward, taking the half mile trek back home slowly, wishing he had brought his cell phone to call Rook to ask for a bath. Kicking a pebble along the way he sighed, wishing the people of his town would stop their staring, wishing that he could just be normal for one day. 

Taking the elevator rather than the stairs to their third-floor apartment, Ben trudged forward, barely slipping his key into the door before it swung open, Rook’s eyes wide with alarm as he helped Ben inside, his gentle, warm hands guiding Ben towards the bathroom, his tail brushing Ben in reassurance.

“How did you-”

“Your grandfather thought best to alert me of your condition, please, I have drawn you a bath and have the healing kit made ready, I ask that you allow me in assisting with taking care of your injuries.” Rooks voice was soft, full of warmth that Ben dearly craved; with guiding hands Rook helped in undressing the teen, eyeing the favorite jacket with a look of disproval. Placing the dirtied and soiled clothing aside Rook once more guided Ben into the tub, his hands firm as Ben began to slip into the hot water, a hiss sounding as the teens muscles tensed before releasing.

“Benjamin, is it too hot?”

“No- it’s fine Rook, don’t worry. Just…”

“I will not leave.” Sitting on the rim of the tub Rook made sure to stay close, his hands reaching out for the bar of soap and wash cloth, lathering it up before beginning the task of washing Ben’s face and neck, taking great care to avoid brushing the bruises and scrapes too hard. Cupping the water to rinse the cleansed skin off, Rook finally spoke once more. “I am sorry I was unable to be there to protect you, please forgive me.”

“I don’t blame you Rook, you and I both know you still aren’t cleared for active plumber duty…” Ben sighed, moving his head back obediently for Rook to begin washing his hair, a stray tear slipping down his cheek. “He’s coming…and there’s not a damn thing I can do about it! I can’t do this again Rook, I barely defeated him last time! What if he harms the Earth, my family…what if he takes my arm…”

The outburst was quick, and loud, however his words soon softened towards the end, the tears falling harder, his hand reaching out to latch onto Rook’s wrist to bring closer to hold, needing the reassurance that he was there. 

“I can’t do this again…”

“Benjamin,” Rook paused, taking a deep breath, using his free hand to cradle the side of Ben’s cheek, thumb brushing a tear drop away, “Benjamin you are not alone in this battle, I have read your files, I have read of the feats you have overcome, you are truly an amazing human being. And this time, you will not be alone, you have the plumbers at your side. You have me.”

Sniffling Ben’s arms wrapped around Rook’s arm, nearly bringing the alien into the tub by the action, it would be a good while before he would release Rook, however the Rennovaghander did not mind, simply leaning back to give Ben better access to him as he allowed the boy to cry.

With tears shed and Ben washed thoroughly he was helped out of the tub, and with the help of Rook, was dried off and placed in pajama pants and tank top; Ben made no fuss as he was carried from the bathroom to the living room, placed carefully onto the couch, only being left alone for Rook to bring him something to drink- a smoothie Rook had prepared.

“It’s good.” Ben murmured, drinking the smoothie slowly, thankful that Rook sat next to him, the Rennovaghander offering him his tail to hold. “I’m sorry for crying, I know that’s not really manly.”

Narrowing his eyes in thought Rook soon shook his head, nuzzling his nose briefly against Ben’s cheek to make sure the other was facing him. “Ben, crying is not a sign of weakness, it is not unique to one gender, it is a sign that you are going through a rough moment and dealing with it accordingly. To cry in front of me shows great sign of trust and communication, I am honored you feel safe around me enough to show such vulnerability, now please, do not apologize. You must rest now, I am sure your grandfather will be here shortly.” 

Nodding Ben relaxed, bringing the offered tail up to his cheek to brush his sore skin against the softness of the fur, unaware that he was dozing, the drink being moved from his hand once his head began lulling forward and his thoughts away from Vilgax and onto the comfort of Rook.

 

“Thank you Rook for taking care of him, I know Ben would have a hard time admitting it, but you are really one of the first people that Ben has opened up to.”

The voice sounded far away, Ben tried to open his eyes, giving up after a few failed attempts, he could still feel the warmth of Rooks fur, but everything else felt off, his limbs felt heavier than normal and he could barely hear what his grandfather was saying.

“I care for Ben deeply, being with him for these past two months have truly helped me with my ‘memories’, I am happy here with him, and I will continue taking care of him.”

Ben wanted to smile at hearing Rook’s words, however, he was fading once more, but not before feeling himself being lifted up by large furless hands, the words of his grandfather sending him once more back to slumber.

“I trust Ben to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I ask for forgiveness, I have been battling with my mental illness as of late.


	9. Chapter 9

Awakening in a feverish haze the human teen struggled to open his eyes, the blankets felt too constricting, the trapped heat under the covers felt too much against his skin; beads of sweat beaded and dripped along Ben’s forehead, a choked gasp escaping once he was able to sit up, his eyes quick in scanning the small bedroom. With the covers’ down he could feel that the room was in fact cool, the gentle hum of the fan keeping the room from being completely silent as well as music from the living room drifting in through the partially open-door way.

Despite the ache in his neck Ben glanced at the clock on the bedside table, nearly choking on his own saliva at seeing it being mid-morning-

He was going to be late for school!

Throwing the covers off the rest of the way Ben struggled to stand, his hands gripping the night table for support whilst his knees shook.

“Benjamin, what do you think you are doing?” Rook’s voice was stern, the feline alien’s tail swished from where he stood, quick in walking in, his gentle and warm paw like lands guiding Ben back to the bed, instructing the other to sit down, his tone leaving no room for refusal. “You are in no condition to be getting up, you need rest and to recover.”

“But what about schoo-”

“I already spoke with your educators, they are well aware of your absence,” placing his wrist over Ben’s forehead Rook sighed, “just as I thought, you have a fever.”

“I’m Ben Tennyson I don’t get sick.” The teen practically whined, scooting further back onto the bed, his back resting propped up against the headboard and pillows. “What if there’s hero business, or Grandpa Max needs me?”

“Your Grandfather is more than capable of taking care of himself, as are the other Plumber’s.” Rook took a seat on the side of the bed, turning just enough to face the other, his hand reaching out to stroke Ben’s damp bangs and forehead. “Ben, you work yourself much too hard, stress and improper sleep will weaken your immune system. You must rest once in a while, even when you feel like you cannot. Please, allow me to make you a soup my mother once made me, I am most positive after a good meal and more rest that you will be well in the morning.”

Leaning gradually into Rooks comforting touch Ben allowed his eyes to close, a content sigh heard before he cracked an eye open, head tilting in thought.

“I don’t think our ingredients are the same as what you had.” Ben’s laugh was soft, barely above a breath, his eye closing once more.

“It was not the ingredients that made the soup comforting, rather the thought and love she put into it.” Leaning over Rook pressed a hesitant kiss to Ben’s forehead, a gentle escaping him. Standing slowly, he gave Ben once more a look over, noting the flushed cheeks and beads of sweat. He offered the ailing teen another endearment before taking his leave, closing the door partially, heading for the small kitchen they shared.

Tying an apron around himself- and keeping his tail out of the way- Rook washed his hands thoroughly, thankful it was not shedding season; chuckling to himself he began the task of locating the stock pot and cutting boards, filling the pot with water before placing it on the stove. It felt nice, he decided, to have someone to cook for. Of course, he had cooked for his previous masters, but this was different, he was cooking for Ben, and that thought alone made his cheeks darken under his fur. He felt no obligations to cook for the other, in fact, he could simply leave the other to become dehydrated, and yet he chose not to. It was a glorious feeling to want to care and cook for another, their relationship was at first odd to him, even a bit fear inducing, and yet Rook found himself unable to think of anywhere he would rather be…

This thought brought a dark flush to his cheeks. Slicing up several potatoes and carrots Rook pondered just when he began to fall for the other, was it when he was fed ham? Or perhaps the first night they slept next to each other? Either way the small human worked his way inside of Rooks heart, and the other found that he did not mind. He did not mind at all.

Spooning in the mixed vegetables and adding some seasoning Rook began to slice the meat, using his claws rather than the dull kitchen knife- he appreciated humans and all their cooking utensils and devices, but there was nothing more satisfying or efficient as using one’s own claws to prepare meat. A certain rush of pride swelled in Rook’s chest, perhaps it was the feeling of knowing that he was preparing a dish similar to his Mother’s for Ben, or perhaps it was the mere thought that he was feeling finally at home on Earth, in the shared space with Ben, no longer fearing that it was all a joke. Setting the meat inside the pot to stew he covered the lid, washed his hands thoroughly and headed once more for the bedroom, finding Ben still in bed with his electronic device in hand.

“Stew will need time to cook down, would you mind company?” Rook asked, ever hesitant to crowd the teen, only approaching the bed to sit down beside him when Ben scooted over and tapped the spot next to him, the teen never glancing up from his game. A wry chuckle crept from Rook’s lips, glancing over he watched Ben play a game he remembered the other calling it ‘Sumo’ something, it made no difference to Rook, he merely watched all the same. Moving even closer Rook practically purred at feeling Ben resting against him, the earth teen bent his knees and rested against Rook; idly petting Rook, when Ben had time between matches. Rook’s tail slowly draped over Ben’s legs the more he got comfortable, Rook fully immersed in watching the human teen beside him. Despite the underlying scent of sweat, Ben smelt of shampoo and fruit scented laundry detergent, and something Rook could only describe as being uniquely Ben; an earthy spiced scent that caused Rook to purr, his flattish nose nuzzling down against Ben’s hair, much to the laughter of the other.

“Someone feels cuddly today.” Ben chuckled, hitting the pause button of his game, tilting his head back just enough to gaze up at Rook’s chin, emerald eyes nearly crossed. Moving his arms back and up Ben’s slim fingers worked their way in tracing the black lines of Rook’s cheeks and around his eyes, the feeling of soft fur bringing a smile to his lips. Rooks fur was softer than any cat of Earth. Dancing and trailing his fingers up further Ben stroked longer strands of fur, his fingers finally coming down to stroke Rook’s ears, scratching between them, his smile bright at hearing Rook’s purring grow louder, the Rennovaghander, leaning closer for Ben to have better access to him. “Over grown cat.”

“Furless kit.” Rook sassed back, his eyes sliding closed. Wrapping his arms around Ben’s torso loosely Rook felt his heart beat quickening, the teen turning around slowly, emerald eyes wide and full of curiosity, gazing into golden hues.

“H-hey Rook, can I- can I try something?”

“Of course, what is it you wish to try?” Rook’s ears twitched in curiosity, a shiver running down his spine at feeling furless fingers stroking his jaw, one hand coming up to cradle it; it was then that Rook’s eyes went crossed from trying to keep his gaze on Ben’s, the teen having moved up nervously, leaning in to press a kiss to Rook’s lips. The kiss was barely felt, shivers physically felt from the other, clearly waiting to see if Rook would reject him or return the kiss, in which Rook did, leaning forward to press his lips firmly against Ben’s, his own fingers coming up to stroke Ben’s hair. 

Feeling Rook kiss back Ben grew a bit confident, parting his lips to press them once more to Rook’s, amazed at how well they seemed to mesh perfectly together. Murmuring his delight against Rooks lips, Ben nipped teasingly against Rook’s bottom lip. Pulling back with a wide smile and reddened cheeks Ben gazed up at Rook, waiting to see any signs of rejection or regret; a look that Ben never received thankfully, watching Rook’s own smile grow upon his lips.

“Was your curiosity satisfied?” Rook’s voice rumbled with a purr, the Rennovaghander leaning back upon the headboard, an arm coming to drape over Ben’s back when the teen moved to lay on Rook’s chest. 

“Y-yeah, but something tells me I might have to do it again later, to double check, you know?” His voice was teasing, his hands stroking up Rook’s furred cheek. “What did you think?”

“I do believe you have ensnared me more than you had previously.” Rook felt Ben’s fingers falter, “I am sorry, was that too much to say?”

Ben head shook, emerald eyes gazing up. “No Rook, that wasn’t too much. To be honest… I’ve kind of been crushing on you since we moved in together, I just didn’t want to scare you away, you know, because of your, well, past.”

Rook’s heart skipped a beat at the confession, Ben was so gentle even in confessing, taking Rook’s past servitude into consideration rather than forcefully pursuing him, how did he become so lucky Rook did not know, all that he knew for certain was that Ben was too good for him. So pure and full of kindness. Wrapping both arms around the teen Rook purred louder, nuzzling his flattish nose against Ben’s hair.

“Do not worry Ben, you could never scare me away, after all, I promised you I would stay, that I would do whatever I could to help you protect this planet. Your confession just solidifies that my feelings are not rejected as well.” Rook weakly tilted Ben’s chin to press a kiss to his lips once more, a sense of pride and affection washing over him at feeling Ben not flinch away from his touch. “You deserve all the happiness in the world, and if I could bring you that happiness, then I would consider myself to truly be good.”

“You deserve to be happy to.” Ben countered back, nipping Rook’s bottom lip softly. Nestling back down Ben’s stomach growled, his cheeks tinging pink. “Is lunch almost ready?”

Rook chuckled at such a question, moving Ben off of him with ease, slipping from the bed. “I do not know, I will check, will you be okay by yourself?”

Ben nodded, laying back, picking up his game. “Yeah, I’ll be fine, just hurry back. I need my fur pillow.”

Stepping from the room Rook’s heart felt lighter, how someone like Ben could like him back was a mystery, honestly the teen was too sweet for his own good. Rook only prayed to whatever deity was listening that he could continue keeping Ben happy.

Stepping into the kitchen Rook checked the stew, giving it a good stir until the broth base had thickened, finding two bowls in the cupboard. Ladling out a hearty amount of stew Rook added some salt to Ben’s, placing the spoons on the edge of the bowls, pleased with himself for how delicious it had smelled, surely this would help Ben recover much more quickly. Taking the bowls to the bedroom Rook handed them to Ben, slipping onto the bed, taking one from him, allowing Ben to lounge back against him.

“It smells good.” Ben commented, taking a small spoon full, bowling on it to cool it down before popping it into his mouth, eyes lighting up. “And it tastes good!” 

Rook chuckled at the words. “I made it with you in mind, I am glad you like it. Now eat up, you still need rest.”

Nodding Ben took another spoon full, his sounds of enjoyment enough to bring a smile to Rook’s lips.

 

“How much longer until we reach the miserable dirtball they call Earth?” A graveled voice called out in the darkness of an alien fleet ship, red eyes peering from the shadows where the large bounty hunter of an alien sat, long talon fingers tapping the arm rest in annoyance at not being answered right away.

“Just another day or two Sir Khyber.” The navigation alien piped out, their voice a squeak of fear. “Please be patient.”

“Make it one day or I’ll hang you by your useless entrails.” Khyber snarled, raising a claw like hand to drive the threat across. 

The alien shivered in fear. “Y-yes sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since I updated, I do apologize, what with depression and over all mental health on the decline I had to put this story on the back burner, I do hope you all can forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Will update hopefully soon!


End file.
